Revenge is sweet
by Dranzer Vulcan
Summary: Bryan kidnaps Mariah in order to get revenge from Ray.While she's his prisoner, Bryan seems to be falling for her by the minute... BryMariah Claim first.
1. Celebrating

Wolf Szayel: 7/30/10 I'm currently revising some of my fics. When I'm done doing that, I will continute this story. After I watch a few Beyblade DVDs of course. Yes, this is a Bryan/Mariah fic. First time at romance so don't expect much but a little kiss here or there. I claim Bry/Mariah...whatever the heck that's suppose to mean. I've seen people claim couples before & when I start this fic I was the only one with a Bry/Mariah fic. Oh well.

* * *

**Revenge Is Sweet**  
Chapter 1 - Celebrating

"All right!" said Max as he & Tyson high five.

SIDELINES...

"How did we get beaten up by some lousy team?" said Spencer distastefully.

"Don't know. Don't care. Live with it," Ian said.

Spencer's syes widen, "Ian, how can you say that? We're the Demoliton Boys. Russian Champs that got knocked out by some rookie team!"

"Look man, 2-1. We lost, they won. All we have to do is train some more & compete against them if it's seriosly bothering you.

"How can you be so positive?"

"I'm trying to. No thanks from you"

Ian & Spencer still countinue to fight in the background. Meanwhile Bryan was trying to slip away from them. As soon as Spencer sees this he says,"Oh no you don't, you're staying right here!"

TYSON, MAX, & TALA

"Hey Tala, maybe you & your team would like to have a victory party over at Kai's place?" asked Tyson.

Tala thought for a moment then said, "Sure. Yo guys, quit fighting & come over here!"

The three other D-Boys ceased their fighting & walked over to the other three bladers. Tala & the other D-Boys formed a huddle.

"Would you guys like to be at a little party? Think of it as a ticket to the beginning of freedom!" Tala said.

"Ok then. That'll get my mind off from killing 2x4 here" Spencer said.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Ian hissed as he followed the others to the lobby.

Lee & the White Tigers walked up to the group of bladers.

"So where's this party?" asked Lee.

"At Kai's place" Max replied.

"At bird brain's house?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Yup, at the sourpuss' house" Tyson said.

Just then, a boy that look very much like Kai walked in. Only thing that really stood out about him was that he had no markings on his cheeks & his hair was a bit more untidy. He was also a little shorter then Kai too. Max saw him & said, "Yo Brook!"

"Brook?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Brooklyn's Kai's twin?" replied Tyson.

"Twin?" Lee said surprisingly.

"Yup. Follow me before you know who eats all the food our" this Brooklyn character said with a think Russian accent.

* * *

Wolf Szayel: Note that I did not know anything about Brooklyn from G-Revolution when I started this fic. I don't even think G-Rev was out yet here. At least in the US. I pretty much got the idea of the name from watching Gargoyles.


	2. Bryan's plan

Part 2- Bryan's plan

"Hey Zoro, stop eating the darn food!" yelled Brooklyn (Not G-Rev Brooklyn).

Zoro glared at Brooklyn & throwed some cake at his face.

Kai walked in & saw the Majestics, White Tigers, Demolition Boys, All Starz, & the team he hated so much, the Bladebreakers.

"Zoro, Brooklyn, what's going on?" he asked.

"I, uh, um, we are having a party here?" said Brooklyn laughing.

"I don't have anything to do with this," said Zoro stuffing his face with more cake.

"Fine. Have it your way & please girls, don't go berserk" said Kai.

"Why?" Mariah asked.

"You'll find out soon" he said.

"Hey Brooklyn, is it safe to come out?" said a voice.

"Yeah, get the others. We are having a party!" replied Brooklyn.

Sasuke from Naruto came from his hiding spot. All the girls stared at him.

I'm in deep trouble, Sasuke thought.

The party had just begun. Bishies from my favorite anime are all here. Including Raven from zoids, Sesshomaru, Itachi, & Kakashi. But they don't have big roles here. Only Bryan & Mariah.

Zoro, Tyson & Gary had a eating contest only having a tie. Kai glared at Brooklyn when he said something about dancing. Ray walked up to Mariah.  
"Hey Mariah, wanna dance? I I I mean, you know" stutterd Ray.  
Mariah just smiled.

"Get away from me you little 2x4!" said Spencer.  
"Uh, no. Not unless you are willing to give up your bitbeast whale breath" said Ian.  
Tala was paying them no mind, his full attention was on Bryan, who was baring his teeth at Ray like a wolf.  
"What's up Bryan?" Tala asked softly.  
"Nothing" replied Bryan. He took a sip of his Dr. Pepper.  
Tala narrowed his eyes.  
"What are you thinking"  
"Nothing"  
"Tell me"  
"I said nothing wolf boy"  
"And I said tell me what you are thinking"

Bryan sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this.  
"I'm thinking... of... getting revenge on Ray" he said.  
"Oh. Carry on then" said Tala leaving Bryan to sort out his problems.  
What is Ray's weakness, thought Bryan.  
"Yo Ian, come over here" commanded Bryan.  
Ian stopped choking Spencer & walked over to him.  
"Hmmm?" he said.  
"Look. Do you know what's Ray's weakness? I need revenge" asked Bryan.  
"Uh, that White Tiger girl, Mariah" replied Ian.  
"Mariah?" said Bryan. "Go & finish off Spencer Ian"  
The board is set, thought Bryan evily.

Thanks for the reviews. I just hope Ray faints when he sees Bryan making out with Mairah. Till next time! 


	3. Bryan's Plan II

Wolf Szayel: 7/30/10 Revised

* * *

**Revenge Is Sweet**  
Chapter 3 - Bryan's Plan II

Bryan took out another Dr. Pepper. He sat near Ray & Mariah, listening to thier converstation.

"Hey Mariah, I'm off this month. You can come over if you want. Kai shouldn't have any problems," Ray said.

Bryan lightly growled & grabbed Ian, who was nearby, by the collar, "Ian, take come notes about Ray & Mariah's relationship"

"What's in this for me?" Ian asked warily.

"The secret password for Tala's room. You can take his disco suit if you want to" replied Bryan.

Ian thought for a while & said, "OK mate!"

Bryan nodded & handed the short blader a notepad & pen out of nowehere. Ian took it gratefully & began writing.

Brooklyn looked around, "OK...round 2. BEGIN!" he yelled.

It was a eating contest once again. Gary had surpringly fainted from the first hotdog. Tyson was falling behind, leaving Zoro in the lead.

Ian put the cap back on the pen & tossed the notepad at Bryan. Bryan caught & skimmed through the notees.

_Notes for Bryan_  
_By Ian_

_1. Ray likes to flirt with Mariah_  
_2. Ray hates Bryan_  
_3. Mariah surpringly is a gamer_  
_4. Ian wants Tala's disco suit_  
_'s favorite movie is the Lion King_

_Brief Descriptions:_  
_Ray..._

Bryan raised an eyebrow.

_Ray's favorite movie is the Lion King? I thought that was only Kai & Tala's favorite movie, _thought Bryan.

The falcon blader grunted. He started to munch on a hotdog. No mustard of course. It tastes sour.

* * *

Wolf Szayel: After this chapter, I'll try to make future chapters longer. I'll also try to update faster.


End file.
